Question: $2.888 + 42 =$
${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${{0} + {40} = {4}0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${4}$